Adicción
by SombraLN
Summary: Ichimatsu es solo un repartidor que disfruta de una vida sin complicaciones, no necesita nada ni a nadie. Una bebida tras un día de trabajo es lo más refrescante, entonces, -¿Por qué tenía que aparecer este tipo para arruinar su rutina?- (Oneshot, KaraIchi, AU Mafioso)


Este fic es un regalo para un evento de intercambio, es lo primero que escribo del AU mafioso y me costó dejarlo como one shot, tal vez algún día escriba algo más largo XD

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Era un día como cualquier otro para Karamatsu Matsuno, usaba zapatos a juego con un traje negro, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, debajo una camisa azul y un delgado collar de oro; se colocó sus gafas oscuras, saco un cigarro y un encendedor negro, el cual tenía una calavera grabada, tras una calada al cigarrillo, dio el ultimo disparo de esa tarde en la frente de un pobre infeliz que no logro suplicar lo suficiente. Guardo su arma y saco su celular, marco un número que conocía de memoria y aguardo a que le respondieran mientras seguía disfrutando del tabaco.

 _ **/ - ¿Esta hecho? - /**_

La voz al otro lado era monótona, su pregunta sonaba tan casual como si cuestionara por el clima.

 **\- Si, envía a alguien para que limpie -**

 _ **/ - Entiendo, no hay más trabajo por ahora así que tienes lo que resta del día libre, si surge algo te llamaré - /**_

 **\- ...ya entiendo, ¿Osomatsu quiere tiempo a solas contigo Choromatsu? -** no evitó sonreír divertido y reír un poco más fuerte cuando al otro lado de la línea le colgaron.

 **\- ¿Tiempo libre? ¿Que debía hacer? -**

Una última probada al cigarro y arrojó la colilla sobre el cadáver tras de él, camino fuera de aquella bodega pensando en cómo debería entretenerse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un joven en ropas de tonalidad gris, se encuentra en un callejón alimentando a un par de gatos.

Una pequeña sonrisa es todo lo que se ve en su rostro cubierto por la sombra de su gorra.

Mira el reloj en su muñeca y rechista al ver la hora. Una última caricia a los felinos y se pone de pie.

Camina con pereza un par de calles hasta llegar a un local, una pequeña campana anuncia su llegada, se acerca al mostrador en espera de ser atendido.

 **\- Ichimatsu kun, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -** un hombre alto y de grandes dientes le cuestiona con los brazos cruzados.

 **\- Tuve que esperar a que alguien llegara a firmar, ¿Hay más paquetes? –** cuestiona mientras deja unos papeles sobre el mostrador.

 **\- No, curiosamente hoy no hay mucho trabajo y Jyushimatsu se ha llevado los últimos dos -**

 **\- ¿Significa que ya me puedo ir? -**

 **\- ¿Qué clase de empleado eres?... Bueno, supongo que no importa, de todas maneras planeaba cerrar temprano, tengo una cita con una hermosa rubia... ¡Hey!, ¡Te estoy hablando! -** el hombre no logro terminar su relato ni el reclamo, cuando Ichimatsu ya se encontraba saliendo.

 **\- Tiempo libre... -** hablo con pereza **\- ¿Qué hare? -** le pregunto a la nada y comenzó a avanzar sin rumbo fijo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El joven repartidor andaba por una calle poco transitada, algunos bares ya comenzaban a tomar vida atrayendo con música y luces.

Ichimatsu entro a un local no muy llamativo por su exterior pero totalmente opuesto por dentro, el lugar era enorme, con mesas esparcidas por el lugar, banquillos cerca de la barra y meseros de un lado a otro. La iluminación y decoración hacían parecer el lugar como un fino restaurante y no como un bar cualquiera. Tomo asiento frente a la barra en un rincón apartado.

 **\- Ichimatsu kun, que gusto verte aquí, ¿Vienes a ver a Totty? -** un hombre joven se acercó al otro lado de la barra, un pantalón negro, chaleco del mismo tono, camisa blanca y corbata amarilla eran el uniforme de aquel bartender*

 **\- No exactamente, solo tengo tiempo que matar, sírveme algo -** respondió con su monótona voz, el otro solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Ichimatsu miro alrededor, las personas, en su mayoría hombres, se divertían y bebían como si no hubiese mañana; un suave golpe le hizo regresar la mirada hacia la barra. Frente a él un chico diferente al bartender le entregaba un vaso.

 **\- Tu ropa desentona completamente con este lugar -** el joven de camisa blanca, pantalón negro y corbata rosa le miraba con cierta molestia.

 **\- Tu cara también y nadie se queja Totty~ -** respondió con burla mientras tomaba de aquel vaso.

Todomatsu era un joven de 22 años que había heredado el bar de su padre, resultando ser un gran inversionista y administrador que saco a flote el lugar, Ichi lo conocía hace un par de años, antes de que el local tomara fama.

 **\- Que gracioso Ichi, disculpa si olvide reír -** se relajó un poco recargándose en el mueble **\- ¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Te corrieron? -**

 **\- Aun no... Tengo el día libre -**

 **\- Con razón, solo no te embriagues, ¿Quieres?, es muy temprano para tener que arrojar tu cuerpo en algún callejón -**

 **\- Que dulce, como siempre -** se tomó de golpe lo que restaba de su bebida **\- mejor sirve de algo más que adornar el lugar y dame otro trago -** le extendió el vaso.

 **\- No es forma de hablarle al dueño, podría hacer que te saquen a patadas -** tomo una botella para servirle más al otro.

 **\- Suena tentador, si lo hace Atsushi con gusto recibo los golpes -** compuso una mueca burlona ante la mirada molesta que el otro le dedicaba.

 **\- Idiota, ya quisieras, pero di lo que quieras ya no me afecta, solo son tus celos hablando porque no tienes a alguien como él -**

 **\- ¿Que tonterías dices? No necesito a nadie, me va bien solo, además... ¿Quién se fijaría en una basura como yo? -** sonrió de lado y tomando otro sorbo a su bebida.

 **\- Te lo debatiría pero... -** el chico dejo de hablar cuando otra persona se sentó al lado de Ichi **\- Bienvenido, ¿Que le sirvo? -** pregunto de forma educada y con un rostro angelical.

 **\- Dame algo fuerte -** el hombre de traje negro saco un cigarro y su encendedor.

Ichimatsu miro con recelo al tipo de junto, existiendo tanto lugar libre, _¿Por qué tenía que sentarse junto a él?,_ eso le molestaba de sobremanera, odiaba tener gente a su alrededor, por eso eligió trabajar como mensajero, no debía ser amigable con nadie, solo entregaba los paquetes le firmaban y fin, inclusive tenía el tiempo para visitar a sus amigos felinos.

 **\- ¿Ocurre algo? -** la gruesa voz del que usaba traje regreso al mensajero a la realidad, al parecer lo miro por demasiado tiempo sin darse cuenta.

 **\- ¿Eh? N-no yo... -** Ichi no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, _¿Cómo le explicas a un desconocido que lo mirabas porque te molestaba tenerlo a un lado?_

 **\- Ya entiendo -** el otro volvió a llamar su atención **\- ¿Quieres uno? -** pregunto extendiendo la caja de cigarros.

 **\- G-gracias... -** respondió en voz baja tomando uno, el de gafas oscuras le ofreció fuego y regreso su vista al frente de la barra en espera de su bebida.

No intercambiaron más palabras, solo se quedaron uno al lado del otro bebiendo un vaso tras otro.

Todomatsu ya no tuvo tiempo de conversar con Ichi ante la llegada de más clientes.

Ichimatsu podría haber continuado bebiendo sin preocupación, pero empezaba a molestarse de que el sujeto a su lado fumara sin parar, el humo ya le estaba cansando. Ya que el alcohol en su cuerpo le volvía más desinhibido, olvido toda vergüenza y sin pensarlo más decidió frenar al tipo cuando este saco lo que parecía ser el último cigarro de la cajetilla.

El hombre de traje no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, justo cuando estaba por encender su cigarro este le fue arrebatado de los labios, se giró para ver al responsable, el chico junto a su lado sostenía el cigarro mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

 **\- Dámelo -** el de gafas ordeno estirando su mano _. ¿_ _Quién se creía este chico?_ Él ha matado a hombres por razones más estúpidas que un simple cigarro.

 **\- Muérete idiota, ya me tienes harto con el maldito humo -** le mostro el dedo medio para reafirmar su molestia.

Karamatsu se quedó un momento sorprendido, no era común que alguien se atreviera a insultarlo, fuera de sus hermanos, le pareció cómico que el chico estuviese a nada de recibir un disparo por el insulto.

 **\- ¿Qué edad tienes? -** Karamatsu tomo su vaso y lo movió un poco jugando con los hielos que quedaban.

 **\- ¿Eh?... veinticuatro, ¿Por qué? -** respondió desconcertado.

 **\- Ya veo... -** _Es cuatro años menor que yo_ **\- solo quería saber la fecha que debería llevar tu lapida -** se coloca de pie quedando frente al menor.

Ichimatsu se encogió ante la presencia intimidante de aquel sujeto, por al menos cinco segundos, para después levantarse y encararle, aquel tipo sería más alto por un par de centímetros.

\- **Muérete infeliz -** se colocó el cigarro en la boca y alzo ambas manos con los dedos medios levantados.

Karamatsu se debatía entre matar al chico en ese lugar o llevarlo a otra parte; una ligera risa atrajo la atención de ambos hacia la barra.

 **\- Nee Ichi -** Todomatsu canturreaba en tono burlón **\- eso ha sido un beso indirecto, ¿No? -** señalo el cigarro.

 _¿Beso indirecto?_

El pensamiento fue el mismo en ambos, si lo analizaban el cigarrillo estaba en los labios del mayor antes de ser arrebatado y ahora lo tenía Ichi en su boca... Sí, eso era un beso indirecto.

Karamatsu no le tomo importancia, eso parecía una referencia muy infantil, pero al mirar al más joven entendió que el comentario fue más bien dirigido al de gorra.

Ichimatsu se quedó inmóvil, " _beso indirecto"_ , las palabras resonaban en su cabeza y no hubo manera de evitar el gran sonrojo extendiéndose por su rostro.

Karamatsu quedo embobado con aquel rostro, ha estado con muchas personas pero nunca había visto una expresión similar. Le gusto.

Ichimatsu al sentir las miradas en su persona, reacciono tras lo que pareció una eternidad, tiro el cigarro y comenzó a pisarlo con fuerza.

 **\- ¡Jodete Todomatsu! ¡Solo estas diciendo estupideces! -** gritaba furioso atrayendo la atención de algunas personas.

Todomatsu soltó una risa sonora **\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Esa es tu forma de conseguir cariño? ¿Robando cigarros de los labios de otros? -**

Ichimatsu no podía estar más avergonzado, deseaba morir en ese momento o al menos que el resto lo hiciera para que dejasen de mirarle. Se giró hacia quien tenía a un lado y tomo con fuerza la camisa azul.

 **\- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa infeliz! -** gritaba furioso al otro que se mantuvo quieto **\- ¡Muérete! -** le soltó de forma brusca y se apresuró a salir del local cubriéndose con la gorra para que nadie más notara el sonrojo que se negaba a desaparecer.

 **\- ¡Hey Ichimatsu, no seas infantil! -** Totty le gritaba golpeando la barra **\- ni siquiera pago -** se cruzó de brazos y miro al de traje negro **\- disculpe a mi amigo, el alcohol le mata algunas neuronas, le serviré algo extra por parte de la casa –**

Todomatsu se fue en busca de una buena botella, no quería reclamos del cliente por involucrarlo en sus juegos.

Karamatsu volvió a sentarse, _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_ Hace un momento pensaba en donde arrojar el cuerpo del chico por haber osado insultarle, pero ahora no podía sacar de su mente aquella expresión del más joven.

 **\- Así que, Ichimatsu... -** murmuro por lo bajo sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que formaban sus labios.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya comienza a anochecer, Ichimatsu está en un callejón dejando comida a sus amigos de cuatro patas; se levanta y estira sus brazos con pereza, viste un pantalón negro, una camiseta de cuello de tortuga morado y una gabardina de un opaco gris. Suspira con pesadez, es sábado y él planeaba dormir hasta el lunes, pero su amigo Jyushimatsu le invito a beber. Camino hasta el bar en el cual quedaron de verse, al llegar se detuvo frente a las puertas, ya había pasado una semana desde que puso un pie en aquel lugar, el incidente con el extraño le había avergonzado demasiado, pero a estas alturas presentía que Todomatsu ya habría olvidado el tema, un leve suspiro y se decidió a entrar, no tardo en distinguir a Jyushi en una mesa del fondo.

Tomo lugar frente a este.

 **\- ¡Ichi, tardaste mucho! -** reclamo con un puchero, vestía un pantalón azul y un abrigo amarillo.

 **\- Eres muy ruidoso -**

 **\- Ya pedí unas bebidas –** le señalo dos vasos sobre la mesa **– ¿O quieres algo más? -**

 **\- No, está bien así –** tomo uno de los vasos y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Ichimatsu no solía salir, era de los que preferían encerrarse en casa o estar en los callejones, solo aceptaba en contadas ocasiones acompañar a Jyushimatsu, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Ya habían pasado un rato bebiendo y hablando de cosas banales cuando el dueño del lugar se acercó a la mesa con lo que parecían dos bebidas muy caras.

 **\- No pedimos esto –** señalo Jyushi mirando con curiosidad las bebidas.

 **\- Que pasa Totty, ¿La edad ya hace estragos en tu memoria? –** Ichimatsu se expresó divertido.

 **\- Te recuerdo que tú eres mayor; en todo caso… –** su molestia se esfumo y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro **– esto lo manda aquel caballero –**

El par de amigos miraron hacia donde Totty señalaba, de manera nada discreta a su parecer, hacia el centro de la barra. Ichimatsu sintió como si su corazón se detuviese al distinguir al tipo de traje negro; Karamatsu sonreía levantando una copa en señal de brindis, acto que Jyushimatsu imito sin duda alguna.

 **\- Quien lo diría Ichimatsu –** canturreo Totty cubriendo su boca **– parece que le gusto tu beso –**

Ante el comentario Jyushi miro con sorpresa a su amigo quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

 **\- ¡C-cállate! Eso no fue un beso –**

 **\- Que malo Ichi, yo te hable de Homura y tú no me contaste de ese sujeto –** Jyushi se cubría la boca en un acto dramático.

 **\- ¡No es así, no hay nada con ese tipo, son tonterías de este idiota! –** señalo a Totty que mantenía la sonrisa.

 **\- Vamos Ichi, te alteras demasiado por una tontería, ¿No crees? –**

 **\- Muérete –**

 **\- Que malo eres, deberías darle una oportunidad, sabes, él ha venido aquí cada día desde su encuentro –** le guiño el ojo y se retiró disfrutando de la cara de sorpresa en el chico de gabardina.

 **\- Nee Ichi, ¿Te gusta ese hombre? –** Jyushi ladeo su cabeza con un rostro tierno.

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ni siquiera lo conozco –** se giró hacia la pared evitando mirar a su amigo.

 **\- No has dicho que no –**

 **\- … -**

 **\- Es atractivo, ¿No? –**

Ichimatsu quien hace unos segundos había regresado a su color de piel natural, volvió a pintarse de rojo ante la pregunta.

 **\- ¿P-por qué preguntas cosas tan raras de repente? –** giro un poco observando la gran sonrisa de su amigo.

 **\- …no lo has negado, otra vez –**

 **\- …bueno, t-tal vez… un poco… -** miro ahora la mesa seguro de que su rostro se derretiría con tanto calor que estaba sintiendo.

 **\- ¡Bien, ya debo irme! –** Jyushimatsu anunció con una gran sonrisa y tomando de golpe la bebida que obtuvo gratis.

 **\- ¿Eh? –**

 **S** in darle tiempo a su amigo de comprender se colocó de pie e hizo una leve reverencia.

 **\- Gracias por la copa –** con la misma velocidad que se levantó salió corriendo. Ichimatsu se giró en un intento de llamar a su amigo, pero el sujeto parado a su lado le hizo frenar toda acción y pensamiento.

Karamatsu con el traje negro y ahora una camisa blanca junto a una corbata azul, tomo lugar junto a Ichi impidiéndole salir.

 **\- Así que, ¿Soy un poco atractivo? –**

El joven repartidor rezaba a todas las deidades para que le dieran muerte en ese instante, no podía creer lo vergonzosa que era la situación, inclusive su supuesto amigo le tendió una trampa al preguntar todas esas cosas sabiendo de la presencia de aquel tipo.

 **\- ¿No respondes? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón? –** el mayor pregunto tomando a Ichi de la barbilla y pasando su pulgar con suavidad por sus labios.

Ante tal acción, Ichimatsu reacciono con un manotazo y retrocediendo hasta pegar con la pared.

 **\- ¿Qué haces infeliz? –**

 **\- Eres interesante… –** le sonrió de manera dulce **– deberíamos tener una cita, tal vez algo clásico como una cena a la luz de las velas o podríamos ir a la feria, me encantaría llevar a cabo una de esas escenas románticas en lo alto de una noria –**

Ichimatsu estaba inmóvil, _¿Ese tipo hablaba en serio?_ , ni siquiera se han presentado y llega solo así hablando de una cita. Aunque muy en el fondo no podía negar que el sujeto era atractivo, pero _¿Por qué un sujeto así se fijaría en él?_ , no era más que un tipo por debajo de lo común; además, esa forma de hablar le estaba causando un dolor físico, _¿Eso era posible?_ No estaba seguro, pero podría apostar que se le había roto una costilla.

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir? –** Karamatsu pregunto mirándole de forma profunda, como si tratase de leer su mente.

 **\- Nunca dije que saldríamos… ahora vete –** Ichimatsu intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, probablemente ese tipo solo estaba jugando, buscando pasar el rato.

 **\- Que frio... ¿En dónde quedo el chico con el que compartí un beso? -** le guiño mientras sonreía.

Ichimatsu volvió a sonrojarse al recordar aquel suceso.

 **\- ¡Muérete bastardo! -** le empujo con fuerza haciéndole caer, aprovechando para poder levantarse y salir apresurado.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu camina a prisa maldiciendo y empujando a quien se atravesara en su camino, llega a uno de los tantos callejones que frecuenta y se adentra dejándose caer al suelo. Su corazón late a prisa y su respiración es agitada.

 **\- Maldito... ¿Quién se cree? -**

Desde el primer encuentro ya le había costado trabajo sacar aquel sujeto de su mente, ahora con lo acontecido era peor su situación. Jamás hubo una persona que le hiciera sentir de ese modo, como si realmente él fuese merecedor de atención.

 **\- ¿No me digas que aquí vives? -**

La gruesa voz hizo temblar a Ichi, a la entrada del callejón aquel tipo le miraba divertido.

 **\- ¿Por qué me has seguido? -** se levantó inseguro.

 **\- ¿Que esperabas? Te invite a salir y saliste corriendo sin responder -**

 **\- ¿Eres idiota? Si alguien huye de ti no lo persigues, maldito acosador -**

 **\- Eso es gracioso, generalmente si huyen con mayor razón los seguiré -** se adentró en el lugar quedando frente al más joven **\- por cierto, me llamo Karamatsu -** acerco su rostro.

 **\- ¿Y quién mierda te pregunto?... No esperes que te diga mi nombre -**

 **\- No es necesario I-chi-mat-su -** pronunció lentamente ceca de su oído.

 **\- Infeliz… -** coloco sus manos en el pecho del mayor en un vano intento de apartarle **\- aléjate Kusomatsu -**

 **\- ¿Que con ese apodo? No es nada cariñoso** _ **honey**_ **-**

 **\- I-idiota -** Ichimatsu se sonrojo, no lograba entender al sujeto que tenía enfrente y mucho menos que su corazón se comenzara a acelerar por tan simples palabras. La distancia entre ellos era cada vez menor, Karamatsu pasaba con lentitud las manos por sus costados, lo que provoco un hormigueo en su cuerpo y un sonrojo mayor.

 **\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -** una gruesa voz interrumpió la escena.

Karamatsu de mala gana se separó, se giró para observar a un hombre con traje a cuadros, detrás de él dos tipos más le acompañaban.

 **\- Tougou... -** pronuncio el de traje negro con molestia.

 **\- Matsuno, ¿A que debo la dicha de encontrarte? -**

 **\- Sigue tu camino Tougou, no tientes al destino presentándote tan descaradamente -** se coloca delante de Ichi en un vano intento de cubrirlo.

 **\- ¿Quién es el chico? -**

 **\- No te incumbe... Lárgate -** sentencia con una fría mirada.

Ichimatsu se mantuvo detrás del mayor, aquel hombre a la entrada del callejón le producía un miedo irracional, como si aquella sonrisa fuese la de un demonio.

 **\- ¿Intentas protegerlo? Que tierno, casi me da envidia -** comenzó a reír con fuerza.

Karamatsu llevo su mano con discreción hacia su cintura.

 **\- Bueno... -** el hombre continuó **\- dejemos los juegos, no desaprovechare la oportunidad de eliminar a un miembro de la familia Matsuno -** con un movimiento de mano los hombres tras de él avanzaron hacia Karamatsu.

 **\- En cuanto puedas corre -** le indicó Karamatsu a Ichi en voz baja.

Los dos tipos llegaron hasta Kara en un intento de sujetarlo, momento en el que el joven Matsuno saco rápidamente su arma y disparó sin titubeó a la pierna de uno de los hombres que cayó al momento. Ichi retrocedió asustado corriendo al interior del callejón a refugiarse tras un basurero. El otro sujeto saco una pistola e intento atinarle a Kara, quien con una gran habilidad evito las balas disparando al mismo tiempo.

Ichimatsu se mantenía agachado cubriéndose la cabeza, tenía una leve idea de lo que la palabra " _familia_ " podía significar en tal contexto, pero de ser cierto ahora estaba en medio de algo muy peligroso. Una bala impacto en el basurero que le servía de escudo provocándole levantarse e intentar salir del lugar.

Karamatsu en cuanto vio la acción del más joven se apresuró hasta el rodeándole por la cintura y alejándolo de la trayectoria de las balas enemigas.

El sonido de las sirenas a lo lejos interrumpió la riña, Tougou dio la indicación para retirarse, el que hace poco le disparaba a Kara, ahora ayudaba a su compañero a salir del lugar.

 **\- Ya nos veremos otra vez Matsuno -** sentenció el hombre antes de huir.

Ichimatsu estaba inmóvil, aun en los brazos de aquel joven que no parecía querer moverse.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** Kara pregunto en voz baja.

 **\- S-si... -**

 **\- Será mejor que te vayas -** le soltó lentamente. Las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca.

El mensajero trataba de comprender todo lo sucedido, pero su mente solo le decía que debía correr lejos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sintió como si su corazón se detuviese al ver al otro, una mancha de sangre se comenzaba a extender por su costado derecho.

 **\- ¡Estas herido! -**

 **\- No es nada... Vete antes de que... -** interrumpiendo su habla, se sostuvo el costado con un leve quejido.

 **\- Estúpido -** Ichimatsu se acercó para servirle de apoyo y comenzaron a andar lo más rápido posible; por fortuna el tiroteo dejo las calles vacías, lograron llegar al departamento del menor sin ningún problema.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Karamatsu cayó de forma abrupta, Ichi se inclinó y tomándolo de los brazos le llevo hasta el centro de aquel cuarto.

 **\- Mierda... ¿Qué hago ahora? -** fue en busca del botiquín y coloco una gasa tras otra en la herida en un intento de frenar la sangre.

 **\- ¿Llamó una ambulancia? ¿Te llevo al hospital? ¿Qué carajos debo hacer? -** intentaba limpiar la sangre y hallar la manera de evitar que el otro cerrara los ojos.

 **\- Mi teléfono... -** respondió con dificultad el mayor.

Sin dudarlo, Ichi reviso las ropas del herido en busca del celular, antes de hallarlo dio con el arma y aquel encendedor negro. En cuanto encontró el teléfono reviso la agenda, pero esta se encontraba vacía.

 **\- ¿A quién debo llamar? -** no obtuvo respuesta **\- Kusomatsu... -** le movió un poco **\- ¡Karamatsu! -** le tomo de los hombros sacudiéndole con fuerza sin éxito alguno.

Se levantó nervioso, volvió a revisar el teléfono, esta vez en el registro de llamadas y marco al último número de aquella lista sin nombres. No tardaron en responderle.

 **/ - ¿Qué ocurre? - /**

 **\- Eh... Yo... -** se quedó en blanco inseguro de cómo responder.

 **/ - ¿Quién eres? - /** La voz al otro lado sonaba repentinamente fría.

 **\- E-es Karamatsu, está herido... Yo, no sabía que hacer... -**

Aguardo unos segundos a que le respondieran.

 **/ - Dame la dirección - /**

Sin dudar Ichimatsu obedeció, no obtuvo más respuesta y solo le quedo esperar. Logro frenar el sangrado y revisaba a cada momento que Kara tuviese pulso; aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que haría si de pronto no lo sentía.

No paso mucho tiempo para que tocaran a su puerta, se apresuró a abrir y un par de hombres de traje negro entraron sin decir palabra. Tras ellos un joven con un traje similar pero con camisa verde se adentró, miro el lugar y detuvo la mirada en el que yacía en el suelo.

 **\- Sigue vivo -** informó uno de los hombres y sin esperar orden, ambos sujetos cargaron al herido sacándolo del lugar.

 **\- Esperen... ¿A dónde lo llevan? -** pregunto Ichimatsu con nerviosismo. Él sabía que alguien vendría a ayudar, pero esa escena parecía más de asesinos dispuestos a encargarse del cuerpo.

 **\- ¿Quién eres tú? -** el de camisa verde se paró frente al joven.

 **\- I-ichimatsu... -**

 **\- ¿Cómo sabias el nombre de Karamatsu? -** dos sujetos diferentes a los anteriores aparecieron en el marco de la puerta.

Ichi le miraba confundido. Esa era una pregunta extraña, _¿Acaso no cuestionaría como acabo herido el otro?_

 **\- El me lo dijo -** respondió tragando pesado, no había razón para mentir pero la fría mirada de aquel tipo le incitaba a saltar por la ventana y huir.

 **\- Así que él te lo dijo... Interesante -** Se dio vuelta y salió del cuarto **\- El viene con nosotros -** indicó a los hombres que pese a las protestas y pelea sujetaron con fuerza a Ichimatsu. El mensajero no logro evitar ser subido a un auto negro.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? Todo es culpa de Kusomatsu..._

Ichimatsu se mantenía quieto en aquel sofá negro, ligeramente encorvado y evitando todo contacto visual con aquellos hombres frente a él. En cuanto lo subieron al auto le habían cubierto los ojos; para cuando le quitaron la venda ya se encontraba en aquella lujosa oficina. El tipo de la camisa verde estaba al costado de un escritorio con varios papeles en mano, a un lado en una gran silla roja un sujeto de camisa roja y corbata negra no dejaba de mirarle mientras sonreía, según la percepción de Ichi, de manera diabólica.

El tiempo seguía pasando e Ichi se ponía más nervioso con cada segundo, temía hablar y terminar muerto; pero también deseaba preguntar por el estado de Karamatsu, miro sus manos un momento, la sangre de aquel chico ya se había secado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, un hombre de bata blanca regordete y sonriente caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

 **\- Él está bien, perdió algo de sangre pero ha estado peor en otras ocasiones -**

 **\- Gracias doctor -** el de camisa verde saco un sobre de su saco y lo extendió al hombre.

 **\- Las indicaciones son las de siempre -** finalizó el hombre recibiendo el sobre y retirándose del lugar.

El de camisa roja que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, se levantó y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Ichi.

 **\- Es tu día de suerte, parece que mi hermanito no morirá así que aun tienes una leve oportunidad de vivir -** tomo asiento junto al mensajero y paso su brazo por detrás atrayéndole **\- ahora, me dirás quien carajo eres y tu relación con Karamatsu -**

 _Entonces este tipo es hermano de Kusomatsu... ¿A qué relación se refiere? No soy su amigo ni nada..._

 **\- Bueno... Kusomatsu... -**

 **\- ¡Aguarda! -** interrumpió el mayor **\- ¿Has dicho Kusomatsu? -** le miro con seriedad.

Ichimatsu se tensó visiblemente, seguramente acababa de firmar su sentencia al insultar a su hermano. Espero a que sacaran un arma o llamaran a algún subordinado para arrojarlo al lago con sus pies envueltos en cemento.

Una risa sonora le devolvió a la realidad.

 **\- Este chico me agrada -** el de camisa roja limpiaba una lágrima que salía de tanto reír **\- ¿Podemos conservarlo Choromatsu? -** el otro chico en la habitación suspiro con fastidio.

 **\- No es una mascota, no digas tonterías Osomatsu niisan -**

 **\- Vamos, solo míralo -** sujeto de la barbilla a Ichi moviendo su rostro ligeramente **\- es tan lindo~ y se vería genial en mi habitación** \- sonrió de lado atrayendo más el cuerpo del menor.

Por inercia Ichimatsu soltó un golpe al rostro del tipo junto a él, sin embargo su puño se detuvo a centímetros de llegar.

Choromatsu sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de Ichi, quien solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir la mirada asesina de aquel sujeto. Osomatsu solo observaba con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- No seas agresivo Choro -** el mencionado soltó al menor **\- mejor ve a ver cómo sigue nuestro hermano, mientras yo converso con nuestro amigo Ichi -**

Choromatsu miro con seriedad a ambos por un momento y salió sin decir nada.

 **\- Choro puede dar mucho miedo -** Osomatsu soltó una risa estirando sus brazos y acomodándose mejor en el sofá **\- ¿Qué edad tienes? -** pregunto a Ichi que parecía más nervioso que antes.

 **\- ... veinticuatro -**

 **\- Genial, significa que ya eres legal -** sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar se lanzó sobre el recostándolo en el sofá.

 **\- ¿Q-qué carajos haces? -** Ichimatsu peleaba por quitarse de encima al otro.

 **\- Solo cumplo mi rol de hermano mayor y verificó que seas bueno para mi hermanito -**

 **\- ¡Basta maldito pervertido! –** en un rápido movimiento Ichimatsu saco de sus ropas un arma e intento apuntar con esta al otro; Osomatsu alcanzo a sostener la muñeca del menor apretándola con fuerza y obligándole a soltar la pistola.

 **\- Niño malo, esa arma es de Karamatsu, ¿No? -**

Osomatsu con su mano izquierda sujeto las muñecas de Ichi por sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la derecha se colaba debajo de la camiseta.

 **\- Empiezo a entender lo que mi hermano vio en ti –** le hablo al oído en un tono profundo.

Ichimatsu había comenzado a temblar, ese sujeto resulto ser más fuerte que él y no lograba liberarse del agarre.

Se escuchó la puerta abriéndose de golpe y lo siguiente fue Osomatsu volando hacia el escritorio, Ichimatsu miro con gran sorpresa, Karamatsu estaba de pie, vistiendo solo un pantalón negro y una venda alrededor de su vientre.

 **\- Kara~ eso dolió –** Osomatsu sobaba su espalda que comenzaba a punzar por el golpe recibido **\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –** cuestiono con un puchero.

Karamatsu camino hasta él y lo tomo de la camisa atrayéndole de manera brusca.

 **\- Osomatsu, no se te ocurra volver a tocarlo, ¿Entiendes? –** la mirada fría y voz profunda haría temblar a cualquier persona con sentido común, Ichimatsu se quedó en blanco ante la escena, mientras el hermano mayor mantenía aquella sonrisa pícara.

Karamatsu soltó a su hermano, se giró y tomo del brazo a Ichimatsu levantándole con cierta fuerza, en la entrada Choromatsu se mantenía con una expresión seria.

 **\- Gracias por el aviso… -** Le hablo Kara a su otro hermano.

 **\- ¡Choromatsu traidor! –** grito Osomatsu en un tono infantil.

 **\- Te dejo el resto –** Volvió a hablar Karamatsu mientras llevaba consigo a Ichimatsu. Lo último que se escucho fue la puerta de la oficina cerrándose y un grito por parte del hermano mayor.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En una recamara lujosa llena de muebles ostentosos con decoraciones en dorado, sobre la gran cama Ichimatsu se encontraba sentado en una esquina, encorvado como solía acostumbrar y mirando el suelo con mil pensamientos rondando su mente; cerca de la puerta Karamatsu se mantenía con un semblante serio y los brazos cruzados, esta vez además del pantalón una camisa azul sin abotonar le cubría.

El ambiente en aquella habitación era pesada, lo que fueron minutos en total silencio finalizo con una simple palabra del mayor.

 **\- Gracias… -** su voz profunda resonó en el cuarto haciendo saltar a Ichimatsu ante el repentino sonido.

 **\- … ¿Por qué? –** se aventuró a preguntar.

 **\- Si no fuera por ti ahora estaría muerto –**

 **\- … fuiste tú quien me protegió en el callejón, así que tu herida es mi culpa… -**

 **\- Ichimatsu… ¿Tienes idea de a que me dedico? –**

El aludido asintió lentamente.

 **\- Creo adivinar… -**

 **\- Seguramente ahora querrás salir huyendo de aquí ¿No? –** Sonrió de lado mientras el otro se encogía en su lugar **– No te culpo, pensaba contarte todo, pero planeaba hacerlo poco a poco, esperaba tener varias citas contigo… -**

 **\- P-por… -** el menor tartamudeo.

 **\- ¿Por? –**

 **\- … ¿Por qué yo? –**

 **\- Que buena pregunta –** se llevó una mano a la barbilla **– no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero… -** camino hasta quedar frente a Ichi y se hinco para quedar a su altura **\- … me gustaría averiguarlo –** le toco suavemente la mejilla provocándole un gran sonrojo.

 **\- Idiota… solo dices muchas estupideces… -** se giró deshaciendo el contacto **– por cierto, esto, es tuyo… -** saco el encendedor y extendió su mano.

Ichimatsu sentía su rostro arder, una voz en su mente le decía que debía alejarse, correr y no involucrarse en un ambiente tan peligroso, pero por otro lado, además de que no podía negar el atractivo físico, sentía también mucha curiosidad por el sujeto que tenía enfrente, quería saber más de él, _¿Por qué estaba en tal negocio? ¿Por qué lo protegió en el callejón?_ Y aún más importante _¿Por qué se interesaba en su persona?_ Nunca lo diría frente a nadie, pero desde aquel beso indirecto, no había dejado de pensar en él, a pesar de no haber conocido su nombre, tenía una leve esperanza de topárselo en algún afortunado momento. Regreso su atención a Karamatsu cuando sintió las manos de este sobre la suya, sin tomar el encendedor, solo sosteniéndole.

 **\- Ichimatsu, no sé qué hay en ti que llama tanto mi atención… pero desde aquel día, desde aquel beso, no logre dejar de pensarte –** el sonrojo en el menor aumento **– sabes, desde entonces no he tocado cigarro alguno, cuando lo intentaba tu rostro enojado por el humo atacaba mi mente… te volviste una adicción mayor al tabaco, regrese cada día con la esperanza de verte… -**

Ichimatsu se mantenía callado, su rostro representaba gran sorpresa y era imposible que se sonrojara más. _¿Era verdad lo que escuchaba?_ No podía creer tal posibilidad de que ambos no dejaran de pensar en el otro tras un simple beso indirecto.

 **\- En este tipo de vida, este mundo que comparto con mis hermanos, tenemos la costumbre de tomar lo que queremos cuando queremos... -** Karamatsu se levantó soltando a Ichi, este aun sostenía el encendedor **\- pero... contigo es diferente, no quiero obligarte a nada... -**

 _Eso significa que, ¿Simplemente me dejara en paz?_

 **\- ...pero no lo malinterpretes, no significa que me rendiré, solo me esforzarse aún más -**

 _Tiene que ser una jodida broma..._

Ichimatsu trataba de no golpear a Kara consiente del lugar en donde se encontraba, pero no podía creer lo que ese tipo le decía, prácticamente no le estaba dando escape, era aceptar ahora o prepararse para tenerlo siguiéndole el resto de su vida, o al menos hasta que se aburriera.

 **-** _ **My honey**_ **, sé que debes estar nervioso, pero créeme que cada momento juntos será inolvidable -**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa actitud dolorosa que le sacaba de sus casillas.

 **\- Muérete Kusomatsu -**

Karamatsu sonrió ante el comentario.

 **\- Creo que eso es algo que me gusta de ti, no temes insultarme a sabiendas que podría meterte una bala ahora mismo... U otra cosa -** camino hasta el menor y lo empujo sobre la cama acomodándose sobre su cuerpo y sujetando sus muñecas.

 **\- Q-quítate... -**

 **-Quítame... -** acerco su rostro y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Ichi, al notar que no había resistencia comenzó a subir la intensidad aprovechando un descuido del menor para colar su lengua.

Ichimatsu no detuvo aquel beso, en el fondo había imaginado varias veces lo que sería besar al de azul y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, ya podría arrepentirse después.

Karamatsu libero una de las muñecas para bajar su mano por el pecho del otro acariciándole por sobre la tela bajando con lentitud.

Ichimatsu sentía su corazón latiendo tan deprisa que estaba seguro sufriría un infarto en cualquier segundo. En cuanto sintió aquella mano ajena tocando la piel de su cintura, confirmo que no le desagradaba como cuando el hermano mayor le ataco en la oficina. Se preparó para lo que estaba por ocurrir con un leve sentimiento de felicidad naciendo en su pecho.

Antes de siquiera lograr desprenderse de sus ropas la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a ambos chicos, en el marco Osomatsu sonreía con un gesto de picardía, detrás de él Choromatsu se acomodaba la corbata en un intento de cubrir una reciente marca roja en su cuello.

 **\- ¿Ya terminaron de co-? –** una almohada golpeo su rostro interrumpiendo su pregunta.

 **\- Maldita sea Osomatsu –** Kara le miraba furioso mientras Ichi se cubría el rostro totalmente avergonzado.

 **\- Lamento la interrupción -** tomo la palabra Choromatsu **– pero tenemos trabajo que hacer -**

Karamatsu rechisto con molestia, se levantó y camino hasta sus hermanos mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

 **\- Un auto te llevara a casa –** se giró hacia Ichi **– ya nos veremos después –** le sonrió y sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto golpeando a su hermano mayor en el proceso.

La puerta se cerró e Ichimatsu se mantuvo sentado sobre la cama, sentía su rostro arder, su corazón latía sin control y mil pensamientos atacaban su mente, entre sus manos sostenía aquel encendedor negro.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del callejón, Ichimatsu asistió cada día al bar esperando encontrar al mafioso, pero Karamatsu nunca apareció. Los primero días, Todomatsu no dejo de molestarlo por haber caído ante los encantos del tipo de traje negro, se burlaba y recibía insultos como respuesta, la dinámica usual entre ellos; sin embargo, para el cuarto día, Ichimatsu dejo de responder, solo evitaba la mirada quedándose en su lugar bebiendo y fumando hasta tarde. El alcohol no era novedad, pero las personas cercanas del joven repartidor no tardaron en notar la mirada triste y una creciente obsesión al cigarro.

Jyushimatsu tras disculparse por la emboscada de la última vez, intento de todo para animar a su amigo, inclusive quiso ayudar a encontrar al tal Karamatsu, pero todo intento fue en vano, Ichimatsu no tenía un numero para comunicarse y no sabía siquiera a donde había sido llevado en el encuentro con sus hermanos, en esa ocasión cuando lo regresaron a su hogar, repitieron el proceso de vendarle los ojos, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar.

Para el séptimo día, sus amigos estaban sumamente preocupados por Ichi, este se había vuelto más retraído, dejo de beber tanto pero en cambio no había momento en que no lo vieran sin un cigarro, hasta sus amigos felinos parecían notar su estado de ánimo acurrucándose cerca de él y ronroneando como si tratasen de animarlo.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ichimatsu se encontraba en el banco usual frente a la barra, alejado del resto de las personas, una copa llena frente a él y un cigarro en sus labios era lo único que le hacía compañía, hace un rato que Totty se había alejado al no recibir respuesta a su intento de conversación.

 _Maldito Kusomatsu… ¿En dónde diablos estas? ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme? ¿Todo lo que habías dicho fue mentira?... Sí, seguramente así fue… todo lo que querías era un idiota para pasar el rato ¿No?... lo sospechaba… no me importa… desde el inicio sabía que eras un estúpido… entonces, ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Qué es este maldito sentimiento?... todo es muy confuso y es tú culpa… te odio… espero no volver a verte… espero que estés…_

Dio una calada al cigarrillo dejando escapar un suspiro.

 **\- …bien –** pronuncio en voz baja con una triste sonrisa.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, se mantuvo quieto, la persona detrás de él no decía nada, se giró lentamente y miro con sorpresa aquel rostro familiar.

 **\- T-tú… -** Ichi se puso de pie con lentitud.

 **\- Yo –** El sujeto de traje negro y camisa roja se señalaba con orgullo.

 **\- Osomatsu –**

 **\- ¿Me recuerdas? Qué lindo –** pasó su brazo por el hombro del menor que se mantenía inmóvil.

 **\- ¿En dónde está? –** preguntó en voz baja.

 **\- … ¿Quieres verlo? –** acerco su rostro con aquella sonrisa parecida a la de un niño travieso.

Ichimatsu tardo unos segundos, pero termino asintiendo.

 **\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos entonces! –** sin quitar su brazo comenzó a andar con el chico a su lado, Ichi observo a lo lejos a Totty, quien atendía a unos clientes sin notar una posible escena de secuestro.

Ya en el auto a pesar de que esta vez no cubrieron sus ojos Ichi mantenía su vista en el suelo, se sentía un tanto intimidado por tener a los dos hermanos de Karamatsu a cada lado, aunque estaba agradecido de que Choromatsu estuviese presente para evitar el acoso del mayor.

Al llegar a su destino, Ichimatsu pudo apreciar el lugar, una gran mansión con muchos lujos, fue guiado en total silencio por los hermanos hasta una habitación que logro reconocer como la de Karamatsu, al entrar encontró a quien llevaba esperando todos esos días recostado, parecía estar dormido, se quedó en el marco dudando en si debía entrar.

 **\- El día siguiente al que estuviste aquí… -** Ichimatsu giro un poco para ver a Choromatsu que había comenzado a relatar mientras se cruzaba de brazos **\- …Karamatsu niisan fue emboscado por un enemigo nuestro, lo retuvieron por un par de horas, para cuando fuimos por él, su estado era critico –** Ichimatsu escuchaba con sorpresa mientras un extraño sentimiento le oprimía el pecho.

 **\- Justo despertó hoy –** Continuo Osomatsu **– y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti, ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo esperaba que buscara a su hermano mayor y no fue así –** finalizo en un tono dramático cubriendo su rostro.

 **\- Los dejamos solos –** Choromatsu tomo al mayor de la ropa y se lo llevo arrastrando mientras este repetía que merecía amor de todos sus hermanos.

Ichimatsu cerró la puerta y avanzo lentamente a donde Karamatsu descansaba.

 **\- Estuve esperándote en el bar… -** al notar que el mayor no reaccionaba continuo su declaración **– pensé que, simplemente había sido una broma y no estabas realmente interesado en mi… esperaba cada día para ver tu estúpido rostro, pero no aparecías… pensé realmente que no te volvería ver… me cuesta creer que… -** cubrió su boca meditando si debía continuar, su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo, miro a Kara y suspiro **\- Idiota… ¿En verdad preguntaste por mí? –** paso su mano con suavidad por la mejilla del joven durmiente.

 **\- Así es** _ **my honey**_ **–** Karamatsu abrió repentinamente los ojos y sujeto la mano del menor quien se erizo cual gato.

 **\- ¡Maldito Kusomatsu! ¡¿Estabas despierto?! –** grito furioso y completamente sonrojado.

 **\- Ichi, ¿En verdad me esperabas? –** cuestiono sin soltarle y levantándose lentamente, solo traía puesta una bata blanca.

 **\- C-claro que no… -** giro el rostro avergonzado.

 **\- Ese tipo de expresiones me encantan –** se acercó y beso suavemente la mejilla del otro **– es en serio que me gustas Ichimatsu, solo espera a conocerme, estoy seguro de que lograre conquistarte –** tomo su rostro y deposito ahora un beso en los labios del menor.

Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio, sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa, algo que se volvía común cuando estaba cerca del mafioso, bajo la mirada.

 **\- I-idiota… -** murmuro Ichimatsu y oprimió la mano que aún no le soltaba.

Karamatsu sonrió ante el gesto y le atrajo suavemente depositándole otro beso.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los días pasaron, una rutina se hizo presente en aquel bar testigo del primer encuentro entre dos jóvenes, Ichimatsu llegaba después del trabajo, tomaba lugar en el banco más lejano de la multitud, un rato después llegaba Karamatsu a sentarse a su lado; en ocasiones Totty se acercaba a molestar a su amigo, en otros momentos Jyushi les hacía compañía y muy rara vez llegaban a presentarse los hermanos del mafioso, aunque en esas ocasiones rentaban todo el lugar para beneficio del joven dueño.

Aquel encendedor negro permanecía guardado entre las pertenencias de Ichimatsu, nunca más volvió a ser usado, ninguno de los chicos necesito fumar después de darse cuenta que los besos eran más adictivos que el tabaco.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
